Five times kissed
by chibbylatinandnerdy
Summary: A thororo (thunderstorm) drabble about five kisses between the always electric Weather Witch and Thunder God. Thor & Storm.


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and make no money off this story.

I roleplay on tumblr (As Storm and a few other characters) and have recently decided to post drabbles and things connected to my rp somewhere other than my blog. This drabble was prompted by the meme: Send me** _five times kissed_ **for a drabble about five times our muses kissed. And by luck I play with a fabulous Thor who sent in the meme. It doesn't require any setup or prior knowledge. I hope you enjoy. Feedback is always welcome, please it makes my day. Even if it's not praise it gives me something to chew on for the next piece.

**One**

The holidays long past and with it the guise of mistletoe or other such traditions gone their first unprompted kiss might have sounded cliché to most. Done to death in literature, film and television it wasn't surprising nearly every couple she knew had a tale about strolling through the rain. However few could claim to have flown, even less remaining bone dry from start to finish, and in the middle of a downpour. Heavy beads of water fell all around them but none so much as grazed her cheeks. Flushed and warm they were gently cupped in large hands while tender lips coax her own to off the ground or not Ororo doubted she would have heard droplets land above the sound of her thundering heart. Unconsciously summoned true thunder started to pound away in the distance but it was paid as much mind as the rain. If this was what the rain inspired she could see these torrential outings becoming a regular activity.

**Two**

The second kiss was a surprise given the friendly nature of the suggestion. Asgardian or otherwise no man had ever offer to braid her hair before and with nothing important on the horizon she saw no reason to turn it down. Long flowing or rocking the mohawk Ororo always treated the pearl tresses as her crowning glory, that she took to the ottoman and untied her mane without so much as looking back was a sign of trust. His fingers move deliberately slow, partitioning and lacing hair while answering curious questions to the nature of this particular skill back home. The gentle carding and ease in his tone wove a relaxing kind of magic and inquiry soon ceased, replaced by a content hum. At what point her eyelids started to feel heavy she couldn't say. All time was lost till he finished, laying the end of the intricate braid off to one shoulder and pressing a lingering kiss to the other. Sparks make a trail down her spine sending lashes fluttering waking with a small gasp just in time to admire Thor's handy work as the mirror was placed in front of her.

**Three**

The third she'd proclaim to remain annoyed about no matter how much time passed. She was a furious mistress of the skies turning them grey and making them rumble with every gripe uttered. She was brooding tempest kicking up the wind with her pacing. And the Thunderer was grinning from ear to ear with amusement. No doubt he heard every word of her rant, could recite if requested, but she knew what he was thinking, what he was going to say. The twinkle in those cerulean irises said it all and it cranked up the tirade, which she turned on him. "No, don't say it! You don't get to be entertained by this. Anthony is plain wrong on top of a pigheaded ass and I am not-" His lips tapped her nose of all things and bewilderment halted all thought.

"But you are adorable." It was shameful that his nuzzling purr should cause her accusing finger to go limp along with her shoulders but they do. "Terrifying as well however nonetheless enchanting."

**Four**

_Can you die?_

_Weary and ready to do me in already?_

_Don't be cute. Just answer the question._

…_. Cute am I?_

…_If I say yes will you stop smirking?_

End of their evening maybe not the best time for such a question she never did get an answer. Now she was left standing on the fray watching an explosive wondering where he was and if immortal boiled down to merely ageless and _nearly _indestructible. Things had gone more or less as planned but that didn't make the air feel any less thin. Didn't quiet the gnawing thought her world had just reverted to its natural lonely state. He brought into the fold when so many unintentionally set her apart and the full weight of such a treasure isn't felt till the soft tap to her shoulder. Caught off guard, but mostly relieved she's unconcern by the others presences while seeking a forth kiss; taking hold of the front of his armor before single would was uttered. Abrupt and brief she still managed to fill the rough kiss with her obvious joy. "Alright, now stop that." Upon pulling back she was slightly bother by his smirk.

**Five**

They've passed the point of counting kisses but it's one that sticks out in her mind. A rare time her door wasn't a pleasant sight, so not ready for the evening to be over yet not quite prepared to voice her desire that he spend the night. Wanting to leave their pace in his hands, her reasons a touch hazy in the moment. But no handwritten invitation could have been more welcoming than the goodnight kiss she gave. Opening all of herself to him and allowing nearly every inch to melt against him. Sweet, warm and still holding the taste of wine her tongue rolled the tiniest spark. The low needy noise coming from the back of his throat tempted another flicker. Before she can lose it altogether fingers started to uncurl from the ends of gold strands and she slowly backed over the threshold making no moves to close the door.


End file.
